


"PERFECT." [ A CHRIS EVANS/JEFFREY DEAN MORGAN HALLOWEEN STORY ]

by A_Wolf



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Halloween - Fandom, Horror - Fandom
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Halloween, Tumblr, theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: College professor Chris is the perfect man in his wife’s eyes, but after he’s linked to the disappearance of one of his students, his wife fears she might not be right about him.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	"PERFECT." [ A CHRIS EVANS/JEFFREY DEAN MORGAN HALLOWEEN STORY ]

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. The actors mentioned in this story are just portraying these original characters of mine.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Happy Halloween!

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[*AMBIENCE SOUNDS*](https://youtu.be/8fAgdnUuCL4)

* * *

Chris got out of the car and his blue button-down shirt was covered with fresh blood stains.

He had parked in front of his house and opened the trunk to look inside before glancing left and right. It was very late for anyone in the neighborhood to be awake, and he could only hear the sounds of autumn; wind, rustling leaves and the wind chimes hanging on his and a few of his neighbor’s porches. He shut the trunk and entered his backyard.

Chris grabbed a shovel and started digging a big hole in the ground.

He entered his bedroom exhausted by the untimely exertion and lazily removed and let his bloodied clothes fall to the floor. He sat on the edge of the bed with his back to his sleeping wife. He rubbed his face with his left hand and sighed. Mrs. Evans opened her eyes and glanced at the clock on the nightstand that read 2:45AM in red letters. She then turned on the bed noticing that the lamp on the other side was on and saw her husband resembling Auguste Rodin’s Le Penseur.

 _“What’s wrong?”_ She asked in a croaky and lethargic voice.

It took Chris almost an entire minute to answer.

 _“I ran over a dog.”_ He confessed. _“I was driving home. It… it came out of nowhere.”_

Her mouth opened but closed again. There were no right words to say but she was fully awake and sat up on the bed.

 _“I hit the brakes too late.”_ Chris added.

She let out a sad sigh and scooted closer to him to place her chin on his right shoulder and rub his back in a reassuring manner.

_“I couldn’t just leave it there. I buried it in the backyard. I hope you don’t mind.”_

_“No. Not at all.”_ She cooed. _“I’m so sorry, Chris.”_

_“Yeah. Me too.”_

He wouldn’t face her yet, and she observed as he brought the heel of his palm to his cheekbone to wipe off and hide the tear that had escaped his eye. She could see that he was absolutely devastated and she loved him even more. In her eyes, her husband was perfect. She gently grabbed his chin to make eye contact.

 _“Listen to me. It was an accident, and it’s terrible but I know you would never purposely hurt anyone. Animal or human.”_ She murmured. _“You’re a good man, Chris. I love you.”_

Chris looked at the ground still embarrassed but finally turned and hugged his wife very tightly for several seconds. His sad blue eyes met hers and he planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

The smell of bacon and freshly brewed coffee invaded her nostrils and woke her up the next morning.

She thought Chris would take a sick day after the events of the previous night but he was such a passionate and dedicated college professor. He had gotten up early and made breakfast like he always did before leaving for work. He knew how much she hated waking up early so he spoiled her like that from day one. He was just perfect.

She got up, ready to enjoy breakfast on the balcony, but before she exited the room, a black plastic bag on the corner chair caught her attention. She stood in front of it and peeked inside to find her husband’s blood-stained shirt. She grimaced. And as if she and Chris were telepathically connected, her cell phone rang and his name came up on the screen.

 _“I hope I didn’t wake you.”_ He said as soon as she answered.

_“Not at all. I thought you’d stay and rest. How are you holding up?”_

_“I had some graded essays to return and… work is keeping me distracted. So…”_ He trailed off. _“Anyway. Listen, I left a bag-”_

 _“I saw it.”_ She cut him off. _“My browser history is about to get shady as fuck after I Google how to remove blood stains from clothes.”_

Chris let out a chuckle.

_“No, don’t bother. It’s ruined. I’ll deal with it later.”_

As she enjoyed her second cup of coffee with a book in the balcony, the sound of quick footsteps on the street caught her attention.

Three of her neighbors would always go for a morning run together. She covered her mocking smile with the book as they ran past her house. She had signed up for the gym instead, she preferred the machines because they didn’t talk let alone complain; the few times she had tagged along with her neighbors, all she heard were endless complaints about their husbands, and she could never relate. The protests ranged from laziness, to selfishness and bad or insufficient sex to affairs, and she would ask herself why these women stayed with such horrible men.

She could only thank her lucky stars for Chris, who cooked and spoiled her to no end, helped around the house without having to be asked, and fucked like a God.

He was perfect.

Chris was crouching in front of the crackling fireplace in the evening.

His wife was leaning against the living room doorway watching him with a cup of hot cocoa in her hands. Her morning train of thought and evident luck had ignited a fire within her as well, and she wanted him. More so than ever. When he stood up and turned around, he could see it in her eyes. He ended the distance and stole her cup, taking a sip and staring into her soul from under his eyelashes. He put it down on the coffee table and reached over his shoulders to remove his shirt. Chris gave her a hint of a lustful smile as he placed his right hand on the small of her back and pulled her towards him for one passionate kiss.

They made love on the floor, in front of the fireplace while the bloodied shirt was devoured by flames.

Chris’ wife got home from the gym and noticed some people were gathered outside the house at the end of the street.

As she got out of her car, she kept staring and frowned at the police car that was parked there too. She wondered what was going on as she reached the porch. But once she put the key in the door lock, someone spoke.

_“It’s a shame, isn’t it?”_

Chris’ wife turned to her left to see her 40 year old next-door neighbor, Karen, in her own porch and with a blanket around her shoulders while staring at her.

_“What is?”_

_“One of the Woods’ kids, the youngest.”_ Karen said while shaking her head. _“She’s missing._ _The poor mother is inconsolable.”_

Chris’ wife raised her eyebrows and let out a compassionate sigh as she stared at the Woods’ house.

 _“That’s terrible.”_ After a shared moment of silence, she added, _“How old is she?”_

 _“Well, she’s a junior at Golden Oak University. So, I’m guessing around 18 or 19.”_ Karen responded.

_“Golden Oak?”_

Karen nodded once.

_“My… My husband works there. Excuse me.”_

She rushed into the house worried. She grabbed her cell phone and texted Chris, and as she had feared, he confirmed that the missing girl was a student of his.

_“The police showed up today_.” Chris said, leaning against the kitchen counter across from his wife. _“They asked all kinds of questions but no one knows anything.”_

Mrs.Evans watched as he folded his arms across his chest. She was worried about her husband. He looked exhausted. After the incident with the dog, this had to be the icing on the cake.

_“It’s a shame. She was one of my best students.”_

She frowned.

_“Come on, now. Haven’t they considered the possibility that she might’ve ran away with a lover? I mean, she’s very young. Maybe it’s just a big misunderstanding.”_

Chris stared at her and gave her a warm smile.

 _“You’re right.”_ He said. _“Could be.”_

As the days went by, the missing posters became a part of the town landscape.

A few of them would flutter in the wind along with the falling tree leaves. One of them even landed on Chris’ porch. His wife picked it up as she walked out to take the trash out and analyzed it.

 _“Olivia Wood.”_ She read out loud. _“19.”_

She saw the smiling girl in the picture as she read her physical description and felt something in the pit of her stomach. It was as if the earth had swallowed poor Olivia. Mrs.Evans imagined being in hers or her parents’ shoes for a minute and shuddered at the thought.

Chris arrived home from College and parked the car in front of the house.

He noticed a man across the street, most likely in his early 50s, in a beige trench coat. He had never seen him before and he was just leaning against a black SUV while smoking a cigarette. Chris got out with his leather messenger bag hanging from his right shoulder and walked towards his front door but was stopped by the man.

_“Excuse me?”_

Chris looked at him while the stranger threw the cigarette to the ground and trotted up to him.

 _“Mr.Evans?”_ The man inquired.

_“Yes?”_

_“I’m detective Morgan. I’m here to ask you some questions in regard of the disappearance of Olivia Wood.”_

Chris stared at the detective slightly annoyed but he felt a slight twinge of paranoia when a policewoman joined the detective with a K9 on a leash. He looked into the German Shepherd’s eyes and was suddenly invaded by sheer unsettlement.

_“I already told the police everything I know.”_

Chris was trying really hard not to clench his teeth in every sentence as he held a conversation with detective Morgan at his kitchen table. He’d occasionally glance at the doorway where the policewoman stood with the dog sitting beside her. Detective Morgan sipped on the cup of coffee that Mrs.Evans, who was flanking her husband, had been kind enough to brew for him, and gave Chris a condescending smile.

_“Did you?”_

_“Excuse me?”_ Chris inquired with furrowed eyebrows.

The detective glanced from Chris to his wife and back a few times, hesitating.

_“Nina Wood claims you were… romantically… involved with her little sister.”_

Chris tensed up in his chair. His wife sensed it and she stared at him with a quickening heartbeat. It had to be a mistake. 

_“I didn’t even know Olivia had a sister.”_ Chris said.

_“She’s studying abroad but got on a plane when her parents gave her the news.”_

Chris’ wife thought that she might be having a nightmare. Why hadn’t Chris just given a negative answer?

_“She also received this from her sister a couple weeks prior to her disappearance.”_

The detective pulled out his cell phone and tapped it a few times before sliding the device across the table for Chris to see. It had a photograph of him in his classroom.

 _“Kids these days… they just have to document everything.”_ The detective said while looking at Mrs. Evans as if she’d agree with him.

 _“I don’t understand.”_ Chris complained with evident irritation this time. _“Why am I being interrogated like this over a photograph that a student took in the middle of one of my lectures?”_

_“Olivia was having a conversation via text with Nina. She said she was, quote, banging one of her teachers, unquote, and then she sent that picture.”_

Mrs.Evans sighed with desperation.

_“What the fuck is going on, Chris?”_

_“I don’t… I have no idea.”_ Chris stammered then glared at the detective. “ _I’m being accused of something I didn’t do by someone I didn’t even know existed.”_

_“You didn’t do… Didn’t do what? Fuck her or make her disappear?”_

Chris cocked his head at the detective’s audacity and abrupt change in demeanor. Then, he felt like straight up punching him in the face when his wife got up, clearly upset, and excused herself before she went upstairs in a rush. The detective cleared his throat and leaned over the table.

_“Listen, buddy. I know how it goes. I’ve dealt with your kind for over 25 years.”_

_“My kind?”_ Chris echoed offended.

The detective carried on in a much lower tone of voice.

_“You have an affair and it’s just sex in the beginning but then someone ends up falling in love. In this case… her. So, I have a theory here. I think you were fooling around with Olivia Wood until it became real for her. She probably threatened to tell your wife or maybe she got pregnant and didn’t want an abortion. You freaked out because no one wants their career and marriage on the line, and well… you… silenced her.”_

Chris made a tight fist under the table.

 _“Now, having an affair is not a crime. Killing someone on the other hand…”_ He added.

_“Are you telling me that Olivia is dead?”_

Detective Morgan stared into his suspect’s soul for several seconds as if trying to find something but Chris just held his stare calmly.

_“No. There’s no way to confirm that unless we find a body. The thing here, Mr.Evans, is that there’s a huge gap between the time she took your class and the time she was supposed to get home. Did you come home straight from work that day?”_

_“Is that what the dog is for?”_ Chris challenged, and dodged the question.

 _“The dog is just sitting there by the door.”_ Detective Morgan added with an innocent shrug.

_“You think I’m hiding her?”_

_“I don’t know, Chris. Are you?”_

The condescendence in the detective’s voice was making Chris’ blood boil until he finally snapped.

 _“You’re violating the fourth amendment by bringing that dog into my house. You don’t have a probable cause to even issue a search warrant. But by all means, go ahead and get the hell out of my house.”_ Chris said with a hand gesture.

The detective raised his eyebrows feigning impression while his suspect rose up from his chair and left.

 _“Your wife sure makes one hell of a cup of coffee!”_ The detective yelled raising his mug while Chris went upstairs, ignoring him.

Chris opened his and his wife’s bedroom door to find her staring out the window with her arms folded across her chest, seemingly restless.

She didn’t even look at him.

_“Honey, this is all just a terrible misunderstanding.”_

She continued to pretend like he wasn’t there but Chris reached her and gently grabbed her by the arms to make her face him. She was slightly resisting him but looked him in the eye at last to find nothing but worry in their blue shade.

 _“That man is completely out of line.”_ Chris carried on.

 _“Chris, why did she have your picture?”_ She asked and her voice broke. _“Is is true?”_

Chris sighed almost defeated at the brokenhearted look on her face.

_“Come on. I work with teenagers. They lie all the time.”_

_“Do you?”_

_“I’ve never lied to you.”_

She studied him for a complete minute.

_“Look me in the eye, Christopher. Did you do something to Olivia Wood?”_

He shut his eyes with profound frustration.

 _“Why is that detective here then?”_ She inquired.

 _“He’s breaking the law. He has no right to search this house but I let him because I have nothing to hide.”_ He said before cupping her face in his hands. _“I… I love you.”_

She believed him. She could see how agitated he was. Of course it was a misunderstanding. Her husband was perfect.

While Mr. and Mrs. Evans mended things upstairs, the dog and its handler had been searching the house.

The German Shepherd sniffed all over the place trying to pick up Olivia Wood’s scent. Detective Morgan wanted another cigarette, so, he pulled the pack out of his inside coat pocket along with his lighter and glanced around to locate the sliding door to the backyard. He lit one up outside and enjoyed the garden for a while.

 _“It’s clear.”_ The officer announced after a few minutes.

The detective scoffed with a sarcastic smile on his face and shook his head. Then the dog whined.

 _“What does she want?”_ Detective Morgan asked sounding bothered.

_“She needs to go.”_

Mr. and Mrs. Evans were in the middle of a forgiving hug when Chris looked out the window and at the backyard over his wife’s shoulder.

 _“What the fuck?”_ He breathed out.

_“I’m sorry.”_ Detective Morgan apologized when Chris was going down the stairs followed by his wife. _“The dog had to… you know…”_

 _“It’s all right.”_ The wife said in an indifferent tone.

 _“As soon as she’s done, we’ll be on our way. Looks like we’ve… made a mistake.”_ He said looking at Chris with a bit of resentment.

But Chris wasn’t listening; he was staring intently at the dog sniffing around his garden and whatever the detective and his wife were saying, he had deafened himself to. The dog barked. Once. Twice. Non-stop while standing on a very specific part of the garden. The detective looked at her then at the policewoman, and lastly, at Chris, who was frozen in place.

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as Mr. and Mrs. Evans stepped into the garden. Chris witnessed as the policewoman said something to the detective and he gave an order. The wife watched as the dog was allowed to dig in her garden and she started to feel lightheaded as memories flashed through her mind.

Chris deep in thought on the edge of their bed at two in the morning. His bloodied shirt. Him throwing the shirt in the fireplace that evening before they made love. But he had ran a dog over, hadn’t he? He said he buried it in the backyard. But had she seen it? She felt like she would faint as she imagined the worst. Was Olivia Wood dead? Had she been murdered?

What would that dog dig up? Was Chris really involved, and if he was, did she really know the man she had been sleeping next to all this time?

It couldn’t be. He was perfect. She was losing her mind.

Chris, pale as a ghost, kept his eyes glued to the dog, and the detective got closer to him to discreetly whisper in his ear.

_“My gut’s been telling me for a while that you were the last person who saw Olivia alive. I’m never wrong.”_

Chris stared at the detective with an expression he couldn’t read. Was Chris about to smile? The policewoman signaled the detective to look at what the dog had dug out and his face fell. It was a dead dog.

Mrs. Evans’ soul returned to her body. Her husband hadn’t lied. Her husband was indeed perfect.

The police had to apologize for the second time before departing. The German Shepherd kept whining but she had only picked up the dead dog’s scent so her handler tugged on her leash and walked away behind the defeated detective.

Still in the garden, standing in front of the hole in the ground, Chris’ wife took a deep breath and smiled relieved as she passed an arm around his husband and he around her shoulders. Chris kissed her right temple, proving just how perfect he was. And even if he had committed a crime, it would’ve been just as perfect.

Chris stared at the dead dog. Most people would stop there and look away. Only he could see beyond the dead animal in his conscience and memory, further down into the second layer of dirt underneath it… where the remains of Olivia Wood lied in and would never be found.


End file.
